


Duran Duran Crossword Puzzle

by yourlibrarian



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Gen, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Kudos: 4





	Duran Duran Crossword Puzzle

Although most of the clues are Duran related there are a few clues that are have no bearing on them at all. Those are marked with an asterisk (*). Print out and play! For answers, see the [answer key post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269546). 

#### Across

3) Drug of the land. (7)  
4) Early fans may have needed this to see the band. (2)  
5) Place with a killer view. (6)  
6) Another word for  
what Simon doesn't want (4)  
7) Apparently this isn't forever (2)  
8) Makes Simon feel alive (3)  
9) Deadly woman (5)  
10) This love ties you up inside (6)  
11) U.K. label (3)  
12) John lives here (abbrev.) (2)  
13) Created lightning companion (4)  
14) Photographic subjects (5)  
15) With 5 down, lyricless in 1981 (3, 4)  
16) _____ of the above (4)  
17) Bond's studio (2)  
18) Ragged vowels (2)  
19) It's just too much (11)  
20) Initials of rare Duran track/movie rating (2)  
21) John's famous apparel (3)  
22) How some like it (backwards) (3)  
23) With 28 across, Simon was waiting for this (5, 4)  
24) With 27 across, Simon was waiting for this (5, 4)  
25) What every single should be (3)  
26) With 31 across, Arcadia album (2, 3, 4)  
27) With 30 across, Arcadia album (2, 3, 4)  
28) Dance partners who go their own way (5)  
29) Grey lady's origin (3)  
30) Where Nick might hide something (4)  
31) Duran child when young (3)  
32) Redundant mad scientist (5)  
33) Article from a solitary bad dream. (2)  
34) What most fans were in 1984 (abbrev.) (2)  
35) Rio was this in paradise (1, 4)  
36) Accompanied universal creation (10)  
37) Network Nick might watch for art documentaries (3)  
38) Fans might do this for a photo or autograph (3)  
39) Duran homeland (2)  


#### Down

1) Who needs you (2)  
2) Separates Thunder from Sound (2)  
3) Panicked scene in Happyland (5)  
4) When it preceded, there was something Simon needed to know. (2)  
5) Presidente's article (2)  
6) With 19 across, lyricless in 1981 (3,4)  
7) Number Power Station went to on their album (4)  
8) Another word describing Palomino's land (4)  
9) Warren thanked him (5)  
10) Lady's substance (3)  
11) Bond minus 7 (3)  
12) It shines in Medazzaland (8,3)  
13) Similar to 33 across, Drum sails on this (5)  
14) One of John's many cars (2)  
15) Sounds like what you might say to Skipper le Bon when aboard his boat.(2)  
16) British pub beverage (3)  
17) Notorious chant (2)  
18) What Japanese fans need to buy Duran merchandise.(3)  
19) Club drink (3)  
20) Traditional Hawaiian dish (3) *  
21) Simon sends her senses streaming free in this song (abbrev.) (3)  
22) Separates sin from city (3)  
23) Simon asks him to sell him back his soul (6)  
24) The Reflex is in charge of doing this with treasures. (4)  
25) He had to use two hands, but gave it up for a while (5)  
26) Star who hunted Private Ryan (initials) (2)  
27) Where Drum sails (initials) (3)  
28) You do this to a gong (4)  
29) What Simon did in the past to the playlist (3)  
30) Short for lead singer (2)  
31) Comes in to the shore (4)  
32) The new day breaks like this kind of friend in Oktober (3)  
33) Atlanta, Amber, etc. may someday get royalties as part of this (6)  
34) You say this, please, and thank you when making money (3)  
35) Voices come through on this (5)  
36) Duran sidewalk marker (4)  
37) Decorative ash repository (3) *  
38) Simon told us how a (abbrev.) gets made (2)  
39) Liked taking polaroids (4)  
40) What Duran's thing is (3)  
41) Another name for the night version records (abbrev.) (2)  
42) Nick's actual initials (2)  
43) You can see each one of Warren's (2)  



End file.
